Tara's Mission
by J. Watson
Summary: Another AU story in which Tara survived Season 6. Set during Season 8, Tara is sent on a mission to recover a Korean Slayer. The mission tests not only Tara's magical abilities, but her relationships with those around her.
1. Chosen

The North Koreans had their guns drawn on Tara. Satsu was on the ground—knocked-out cold. Things could be worse. _Things could be worse, Tara_. _Honestly, what are you thinking? I'm thinking strategically. They think they just knocked out the strongest person out of the two of us. _

While Tara still had the amulet to call for help, she still stood her ground. She didn't want Willow involved in this. It was Tara's mission. She was going to fulfill it no matter what the cost may be. If only she could guarantee that the glamour spell didn't fade and expose Satsu and Tara for who they really were. _Let's just hope you're as good of a witch as you think you are_.

* * *

After spending so much time behind the scenes, Tara needed the distraction. While she was devoted to the Slayer cause, she didn't want to be in the same vicinity as Willow and Kennedy. It had taken over a year for Buffy and Giles to develop Slayer Headquarters in Europe, and Tara was just as much of an asset to the team.

Sure, she had that limp that resulted from when Warren accidentally shot her. It was Buffy who was his main target, and Tara was collateral damage. Thank goodness she was on that ladder changing a light bulb, rather than standing full-fledged in front of the window. It was funny how life worked. Was it fate that put her in front of that window? It sure felt like it sometimes. The ambulance worked double-duty that day. They had Buffy, who was fatally wounded. Then, there was Tara, who was controlling the bleeding in her shin. According to the paramedics, it was a miracle that the bullet didn't sever the femoral artery.

Tara was rushed to another hospital outside of Sunnydale. There was a surgeon that specialized in leg wounds. Buffy was sent to Sunnydale's emergency room on account of her fatal wound. Tara would later find out that Willow went dark from the stress of almost losing her friend and girlfriend at the same time. It was Willow that saved Buffy from the bullet wound and resurrected her.

By then, Willow had already waged her reign of terror on Sunnydale. Warren, the man who shot Tara and Buffy, was skinned alive. The combined efforts of Anya and Giles prevented Willow from becoming even more powerful. But it wasn't enough. Willow threatened Dawn, fought against Buffy, and tried to conjure up a statute of Proserpexa. She was thankful that Xander was able to talk sense into Willow. It was his warmth and kindness which made Willow return to her old self.

For the months that followed, Tara didn't see Willow. Willow was in Europe recuperating with Giles. Tara herself tried to recuperate from her leg wound. She wasn't about to use magic to heal herself—not after how it changed Willow so drastically. Just as when Willow and the Scooby Gang wanted to resurrect Buffy, Tara knew that there were certain limits to magic. If you opposed nature, you stood a great chance of creating chaos.

When Willow finally returned from Europe, she and Tara tried unsuccessfully to rekindle their relationship. Tara had a difficult time forgiving Willow for going dark, and threatening not only the lives of the Scooby Gang but also the town and who knows else. Tara tried to place nice, as everybody else forgave Willow. Tara just had to remain positive. But the final straw was when Willow wanted to use magic to heal Tara's limp. After a bitter argument, the couple finally called it quits. Tara accused Willow of trying to forget about everything that happened.

"Life isn't like that, Willow. You don't just wave your hands and everything goes away in a neat package!" yelled Tara.

"Don't tell me that this is against nature! You weren't supposed to be like this!" yelled Willow.

"Be like what? It's just a limp, Willow. With enough physical therapy, I might get my leg close to normal," said Tara.

Willow was silent.

"It's not like I can't function or live my life! I'm still able to do things. It could've been a lot worse than it is. Why can't you see that?" said Tara.

Willow walked out of the room. That was when Tara knew that their relationship was over. Tara was even glad that Willow became involved with Kennedy. It allowed Tara to end the relationship, move on, and grow into the person she wanted to be. When she broke up with Willow, Tara even thought about moving out of Sunnydale.

It was only when Buffy approached her with a request that changed Tara's mind. She asked Tara to work with Giles and Robin to establish a Slayer Headquarters off site. As a result, Tara was out of the country when the final battle took place. Later on, Tara would find out that she wasn't the only backup. Angel was also given specific instructions if nobody survived the battle. Tara was apprehensive about leaving Willow and the Scooby Gang behind. But Buffy assured her that everything would be all right. It took all of Tara's willpower not to stay behind.


	2. Dreams of Home

After leaving the Magic Box, Tara and Willow were strolling through the park on a warm spring day.

Tara's curiosity got the best of her. "Do we have any books at all at home?"

Willow smiled mischievously. "Well, who wants to stay cooped up on a day like this? The sun is shining, there's songs going on, those guys are checking you out..."

"What?" asked a flabbergasted Tara, as a group of college freshman passed by and admired Tara's beauty. "What are they looking at?"

"The hotness of you, doofus," replied Willow, as she gently nudged Tara.

"Those boys thought I was hot?" asked Tara.

"Entirely," said Willow.

"Oh my god, I'm cured," said Tara. "I want the boys."

Willow grabbed Tara playfully, "Do I have to fight to keep you? 'Cause I'm not large with the butch."

Tara laughed the attention off. "I'm just not used to that. They were really looking at me."

Willow asked incredulously. "And you can't imagine what they see in you.

Tara replied whimsically. "I know exactly what they see in me…you."

The sampled beat from "Rise" dropped from nowhere. Tara and Willow were suddenly surrounded by girls in high heels and bikinis.

Willow started rapping:

"By incantation, note for the Slayer/

Your witch's tied up in a Hellmouth caper (shh)

Face it, Big Baddie, you best go away (yes away)/

Darker the magic, till you demons come and get me."

Tara sang the chorus:

"Willow, Willow, Willow, can't you see/

Sometimes your spells just hypnotize me/

And I just love your witchy ways/

Magic ain't a joke, don't go insane (uh)"

* * *

Tara awoke with start. She sat up and let her feet dangle over the bed. Her shoulders were hunched over as she processed the dream. It was the fourth night in a row that she dreamed of Willow. And each dream seemed to get even more bizarre. _That's what I get for watching that Notorious B.I.G. documentary before going to bed last night._

The dreams also revealed just how homesick Tara was for Sunnydale. Everything was so different now in Scotland. For starters, Tara had yet to adjust to the cooler climate. It was so different from the cheerful California weather. If she looked on the bright side, at least she was getting more usage out of her cardigan sweaters. In California, she mainly just washed them to rid her bedroom of a stale, mothball smell.

But in her dreams, it was as if everything had just happened yesterday. The Magic Box. Anya alive and well and obsessing over money. Dawn still in braids. Now, the Magic Box was swallowed along with Sunnydale. Anya perished in the final battle. And Dawn…oh, Dawn. It hit Tara in the heart when she learned that Dawn wasn't a virgin anymore. And it didn't help that—due to cheating on her boyfriend, a thricewise—Dawn became a giant.

Buffy and the Scooby Gang knew that Dawn's ex was a thricewise, but they didn't know the full details. Dawn confided in Tara about the cheating, and asked her not to tell anyone. Not wanting to see Dawn forever cursed as a giant and who knows what, Tara decided to take matters into her own hands.

As Tara got up to brush her teeth, she remembered her conversation with Kenny last week. She marched into the café in full mama bear mode. She levitated Kenny upside down in the air. The crowd looked over in interest.

"I don't normally do this. But I don't appreciate it when somebody messes with my family. I have a teenager at home who's crying her eyes out because she's fifty-feet tall. Whatever you have against her isn't enough to make her a giant."

"She cheated on me with my roommate," said Kenny.

"Man, that's so wrong," said a horse-faced demon in the corner. Tara raised her left-hand, and made a soundproof barrier around her and Kenny. The customers gave a collective whine.

"Yeah, I know. Talking from personal experience, it's better to take the high road and forgive and forget," replied Tara.

"She broke my heart and humiliated me," said Kenny.

"Well, if you don't turn her back to normal, I'm going to humiliate you in ways you can't even imagine," said Tara.

Kenny undid the curse before the blood rush to his head made him pass out. Tara called Buffy while she still had Kenny upside down—just in case he was playing possum. She could hear an excited Dawn in the background, screaming "I'm back to normal. I'm back."

Tara sat Kenny back in his seat, and slapped his face a few times to wake him up. "Hey, hello, wake up. Okay, so she's back to normal. I'm glad we came to an agreement."

"Agreement? You weren't going to let me go until I changed her back," said Kenny.

"Well, I don't know if Dawn told you…but her sister's a Slayer," said Tara.

Kenny's eyes widened.

"So, be thankful that I convinced her sister to let me come instead," said Tara.

Kenny slumped in his chair.

Before Tara walked out the door, Kenny told her "Can you tell Dawn I'm sorry?"

"Sure," said Tara.

"And…can you tell her sister not to come after me?"

"I'll think about it," said Tara, as she exited the café. Needless to say, Tara's tough girl persona worked.

* * *

Tara's responsibilities increased tenfold because Willow went all gung ho. Tara understood that Willow was seeking tutelage to hone her magical abilities. But with so many Slayer sects scattered through the world, Tara was having a difficult time being the magical guru for the daily tasks. Plus, she knew in her heart that Buffy preferred Willow.

Well, none of that mattered last week. In addition to manhandling Kenny, Slayer Headquarters fought off an attack from zombies. Amy Madison revealed herself to be the mastermind. Buffy was down in a coma, and Tara tried to maintain the force field around Slayer Headquarters. But the strain was too much for her, and she had to choose whether to keep the defenses up or take Amy head on. Tara chose the latter, despite reservations from Xander and the others.

Tara marched outside to confront a floating Amy.

"Oh look, it's Willow's slim pickings. What've you been doing since your girlfriend dumped you?" asked a sarcastic Amy.

Tara pelted Amy with a magical sphere. "Playing Glinda. I presume you're the Wicked Witch?"

Amy recomposed herself. "Bitch, you have no idea." She beamed cosmic arrows at Tara. Thankfully, Tara surrounded herself with a protection spell in time. But the sheer force catapulted her backwards.

Before Tara could rebound, Amy wrapped what felt like chains around Tara's neck. Tara grabbed desperately at the magical hold, but couldn't break free.

Shortly before passing out, Tara could hear Willow say "As a friend of mine once said ... I'd like to test that theory."

* * *

Okay, so Willow arrived to save the day. Tara wouldn't have minded it so much if she didn't look like the damsel-in-distress. It was a little embarrassing and humbling that she made so much progress in her Wiccan abilities. Yet, she couldn't defeat Amy Madison—who she heard was an amateurish witch. _Maybe I'm the amateur_, thought Tara.

But Tara couldn't think like that. She had to stop the self-pity, and recognize that she was a valuable asset to the team. Had she been conscious, she would've warned Willow not to track down Amy's source of power. And when she regained her senses, wasn't Tara the one that aided Xander and the mystics in tracking down Willow when she was kidnapped? And what about that plan of action she made with Buffy (who was awakened by true love's kiss...seriously, Buffy was becoming Snow White)?

"Tara, Amy's probably got Willow head locked with magic. She's not going to let the most powerful witch in the world so much as utter 'yes' in Latin," said Buffy.

"Buffy, I know Willow. Maybe Amy could overpower me, but she's not going to do that with her. Willow's going to reach out to you, and it could go bad if I'm not there," said Tara.

"I'm not going to risk you. You're our main Wicca right now," said Buffy.

"I don't have to be physically with you. I'm going to link with you psychically, and be the buffer when Willow contacts you," said Tara.

"You're sure that she's going to do it?" asked Buffy.

"I swear on Miss Kitty Fantastico's grave," said Tara.

It was a close call. When Willow made contact with Buffy, Tara could feel that she was tempted to go dark. Tara could feel Buffy's eyes turn black from the force. But she counterbalanced any hint of black magic with white magic.

"You got to hit Amy hard with something, Buffy," said Tara in her mind.

"I know just the thing," said Buffy, as she conjured the image of Catherine Madison, Amy's mother.

This bought enough time for Satsu to launch the grenade.

Tara broke the link with Buffy. She didn't dare try to link with Willow's mind, lest she enrage whatever magical allies Willow has made. At least Buffy was able to rescue Willow, and Willow was intact and in good spirits despite the torture. It turned out that Amy and Warren were working together. Yes, that Warren...the man responsible for the gunshot incident.

* * *

And so, it was a new week. Tara had to caffeinate before she had that safety meeting with Xander. Not to mention the funeral arrangements that had to be made for the Slayers that perished during the zombie attack. Not since the Sunnydale skirmish did Tara have to perform final rites. But the Slayers had to be honored—no matter if their service was short.

Despite all her priorities, at least Tara didn't have to worry about running into Willow. Last she heard, Willow went back to Kennedy in South America.

Tara turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Uh, hi, Tara," said Willow. She was standing up, and holding a cup of earl grey in her hands.

Tara froze at the doorway. She mustered a weak "hello."


	3. Same Old Selves

Kennedy cleared her throat audibly. How could Tara have missed Kennedy at the table? The wheat bread that she ate was crushed mercilessly by her powerful jaws. Even Willow seemed to shift in discomfort at the two women being in the same room.

Before, Tara would've stuttered on her words. But with her newfound confidence, she didn't miss a beat. Why should Tara feel threatened? It's not like she was in the relationship with Willow. If anything, Tara should feel embittered. Willow's flirtation with Kennedy led to the dissolution of their relationship. Or was it Kennedy's flirtation with Willow? Either way, why dwell on the past?

"Hi, Kennedy. I'm surprised to see the both of you," said Tara, as she searched through the cupboards for earl grey. "Weren't you two leading a squad in Brazil?" asked Tara nonchalantly.

Tara couldn't help but notice Kennedy in her tank top. She wondered how Kennedy was able to withstand the frigid weather outside. Well, as Vi once commented, Kennedy had a polar bear's physiology. Rona named a different animal, though Tara doubt she meant a female dog. _Okay, Tara, stop thinking that_.

"No, someone else is leading the squad. I'm in charge of the training," said Kennedy flippantly. "It was going fine until I died temporarily…"

"Oh my goddess," said Tara, as she placed her hand to her mouth. She wondered why the others didn't inform her about it.

"It wasn't for that long. Willow brought me back…"

Tara winced at the thought of Willow resurrecting Kennedy. She looked suspiciously at Willow. Willow couldn't look Tara in the eyes. _I'm guessing it wasn't by CPR_.

Kennedy answered Tara's questioning thoughts. "It was a mystical death, so she used her spells and incense and…"

Her words gave Tara anxiety. In truth, she didn't want to hear the details and be a part of Willow's actions. Not like what happened with Buffy's resurrection.

"Well, that's good to hear," responded Tara. "There's nothing quite as jolting as death…even the mystical kind."

It wasn't the best way to change the subject. Kennedy's brow knitted as she was trying to comprehend Tara's comment. _Did she think I was mocking her? Was I mocking her? _

"Yeah, I suppose. So, anyhow, Willow's going to take me to see Loch Ness and Urquhart Castle," said Kennedy, "Besides, the girls thought I was riding them too hard with the training. So, they're probably glad that I'm off for a while."

_Yay us_, thought Tara.

"That's great. Scotland has its share of wonders," said Tara.

An awkward silence spread among the three women. For a moment, Tara studied Kennedy's features and body language. She wondered what Willow saw in Kennedy. She was so different in personality than Tara. And dare think it…Oz. Yet, at one time, Tara herself thought she knew Willow well. That is, until Willow developed a magic addiction. It was then that Tara had to question how much she truly knew Willow.

"Tara, I've been looking all over for you," said Xander, as he stormed into the kitchen.

_Thank god_, thought Tara. For a moment, Tara now relished the responsibilities that she was dreading earlier. Anything to get out of that kitchen. What a difference an unexpected guest made.

"Hi Willow. Hi Kennedy. Aren't you two supposed to be in Brazil?" asked Xander confusedly.

"Kennedy's on vacation. I'm showing her Scotland's wonderfulness," said Willow.

"Great, then I don't want to take you away from all the wonderfulness. Tara, could I have a word with you?" asked Xander.

Tara turned to Willow and Kennedy. "It was great talking to you two."

"Yeah, maybe we can catch up sometime," said Willow. She had a pleading look in her eyes that almost melted Tara's heart.

"Oh, we'll probably be too busy, Will," interjected Kennedy. "You need to show me everything 'Scotland' before we go back."

"Yeah, I don't want to intrude and keep you two longer than necessary," said Tara.

"That's kind of you…thanks," responded Kennedy curtly.

* * *

A relieved Tara rushed out of the room with Xander.

"Tara, I had no idea they were here…" said Xander.

Tara changed the subject. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Right…Buffy's decoy was killed in battle," said Xander.

"Valerie's dead?" responded Tara.

"Huh, I didn't realize that was her name," said Xander. Tara ignored what others might've interpreted as callousness.

"What's going to happen? Do you need me to do final rites for her?" asked Tara.

"No, Renee's going to handle that. She's making arrangements as we speak. It's…something else," said Xander.

"Okay, what's the something else?" asked Tara.

"I think I'll let Buffy tell you that part," said Xander.

Tara gulped inside. Did she know about Giles?

* * *

Tara knocked on the half-ajar door that was Buffy's office.

"Come in," Buffy said. Tara entered reluctantly. Buffy was standing by a window that overlooked the mountains. For a moment, Tara marveled at how much Buffy had changed over the years. Here was a young woman donning fatigues and commanding an army of Slayers. Gone was the college girl that once wore baby pink leather pants to a fight.

"Hey, Xander sent me. He said you wanted to talk to me about something," said Tara.

"Yes," responded Buffy. "First, I just want to thank you for everything that you've done for this team. When I asked you to set something up for us outside of Sunnydale, I couldn't have imagined how great everything was going to turn out."

"You've been a valuable asset to this team. You've been our magic aficionado in our times of crisis," said Buffy. "This is why I feel funny asking this favor of you…"

"Sure, Buffy, you can ask me anything…" said Tara.

"I need you in the field. I know you've never done it before. But everyone's in a wiggin. My American decoy is dead. They're looking for a replacement. There's still a field agent in Italy, but she's not doesn't understand that incognito means incognito."

"Will I be working to find another decoy, then?" asked Tara.

"No, we still have Slayers that haven't been approached yet. We need to gather as much of our forces as possible—especially because we have a new threat," said Buffy.

"Wherever I'm needed, I'm willing to help," said Tara.

"Good," responded Buffy. "The mission involves finding a Slayer in North Korea."

"Uh, as in missiles happy North Korea?" replied Tara.

"Yeah, that North Korea. You know, maybe I should send someone else to do the job…" said Buffy.

"No, I can do it. All of you have been handling the heavy lifting, so I want to pitch in and help out," said Tara. "If you can just tell me how I'm going to get into North Korea and who I'm looking for."

"We'll definitely have all of that intel ready for you," said Buffy.

"Great. So, when do you want me to go on this mission?" asked Tara.

"Tonight," said Buffy, "I know it's sudden, but we're working against the clock. They have something called the Mass Games, and it's ending in four days."

"Four days," said Tara to herself. She had to be a trooper. "All right, I'll find her in time."

"You won't be going alone," said Buffy. She spoke into an intercom. "You can come on in, Satsu."

Satsu entered the office. Her stride was confidant and sinewy. Tara was almost blinded by the sheen of Satsu's ebony hair. It was tied up in a ponytail by a bandana. And, in Slayer tradition, Satsu was wearing combat boots.

"Satsu, you know Tara. Tara, Satsu. Satsu will be your protection. Also, Satsu might help you establish a connection."

"Sounds good," said Tara. She turned to Satsu. "Are you fluent in Korean?"

"Why…because I'm Asian?" asked Satsu.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to imply…I was just…" stumbled Tara. She stopped talking before the situation was exacerbated. The air was punctuated by the unintentional insult.

"I meant that once you find your Slayer, having a Slayer around might convince the new girl to join us," said Buffy.

Buffy's clarification still couldn't break the awkwardness of the moment.

"Okay, well go ahead and start packing, Satsu. Xander's already making the transportation arrangements. You'll both be leaving tonight," said Buffy.

"I'll be ready by then," said Satsu. She glared at Tara before exiting the room.

"Satsu's one of our best Slayers. She takes a little time to warm up to you, but her skills are unmatched," said Buffy.

"Good to know," said Tara. She was still subconsciously slapping her palm against her forehead.

"Thanks for doing this, Tara. I owe you big," said Buffy.

"No problem, Buffy. I'll start packing," said Tara, as she turned to exit the office.

"Oh, have you heard anything from Giles? He said he's doing something in the States," said Buffy. Tara was scared to turn around and face Buffy.

"No, I haven't heard from him," responded Tara. "But I'll be sure to let you know if I do…hear from him."

"Thanks, Tara, you're the best," said Buffy.

* * *

As she sat at the pub, Buffy's words echoed in Tara's mind. _I bet Buffy wouldn't think I was the best if she knew the truth about Giles' whereabouts._

A man a few stools down was eyeing Tara. She half-smiled out of politeness, and turned her attention towards her beer. Just as the man seemed ready to approach Tara, her cell phone rang. _Another lucky save today_, thought Tara.

"Tara, it is Giles. Are you at a place where we can talk freely?" asked Giles.

"I'm at a pub, Giles, with no Scooby Gang in sight. We can talk in peace," said Tara.

"Good, then…wait, you're at a pub?" asked a surprised Giles.

"Giles, it's 1:00pm," said Tara.

"Yes, I know, but you rarely drink," said Giles.

"It's been a rough morning. Personal issues notwithstanding, I have duties galore. Plus, did you hear that Valerie was killed in battle?" asked Tara.

"Valerie?" asked Giles.

"Buffy's decoy in the U.S.," said an annoyed Tara. Does anybody know Valerie's name? Or was she just a pawn that served a single purpose?

"Oh, I didn't realize that was her…I'm sorry to hear about her death," said Giles.

"There's been other casualties. Amy's back, and her attack cost us some Slayers," said Tara.

"Amy is in the picture again. So, the attacks are starting to happen. I must act fast on my part," said Giles.

"A lot of bad news, I know. Sorry if the news ruins the morning for you over there," said Tara.

"Actually, I'm in England," said Giles.

"England? You're home. It went well then with Faith, then?" asked Tara. She scanned the pub, even though she knew that the Scooby Gang wasn't around.

"The mission with Faith is here, Tara" said Giles.

Tara didn't know what to say.

"Are you still there, Tara?" asked Giles.

"Yes, sorry, I…I'm just surprised that you brought Faith here…that's all," responded Tara.

"I must remind you that this is top secret, and the others cannot know about this," said Giles.

"Of course I'm not going to say anything, Giles. But don't you think you owe it to Buffy to tell her about Faith?" asked Tara.

"I don't want to involve her in this. They had that falling out after the Sunnydale battle. If you recall, Buffy wanted Faith to return to prison and pay her penance," responded Giles.

"I remember the details, Giles. Xander had filled me in when it originally happened," said Tara.

"So you do understand then," said Giles.

Tara wasn't about to protest. She had long been the keeper of secrets. What would another secret be to her?

"Fine. But if you need me for anything, now's the time to ask," asked Tara.

"Why? Will you be preoccupied?" asked Giles.

"You can say that," said Tara, "I'm going Slayer hunting in North Korea."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Giles.


	4. Cupid's Bow

"North Korea?" interjected Willow, as she sat next to Tara.

Tara panicked. "I'm sorry sir, but you must've dialed the wrong number…"

"Did I just hear Willow?" asked a distressed Giles on the other line.

"It's probably the area code that's giving you troubles. Good luck," said Tara before she hung up. "Huh, third time that person's called me by mistake."

"Really? But didn't you just mention…?" asked Willow.

"Where's Kennedy?" interjected Tara.

"Oh, she's in the process of renting a car. I told her we can fly anywhere in Scotland, but she wants to explore things traditionally," said Willow.

Willow looked to her right. The man that was eyeing Tara earlier was now sizing up the both of them. Willow whisked her right hand, and the man's head suddenly turned towards a buxom brunette at the other side of the room. She met his gaze and smiled. He grabbed his ale, and eagerly approached her.

"Nice," said Tara. "I never would've thought of being the matchmaker."

"You know, I'm the one that set Buffy and Spike up," said Willow.

"I seriously doubt that," said Tara.

"No, seriously. It happened in college," said Willow. Tara's eyes grew wide. "I was so distraught about a bad breakup that anything I said worked the mojo over everyone. Spike and Buffy thought they were a couple for a while."

"And here I was thinking that you got all rebellious when you met me," said Tara.

"Oh no, I had my rebel moments. I just needed to find my cause," said Willow, as she stared aimlessly at Tara.

Tara felt herself blush as she looked away.

"I like what you did with your hair. The darker color makes your eyes…it looks really nice," said Willow.

"Thanks. I needed a change," responded Tara nonchalantly. "I thought having a darker color would make me look more authoritarian among the Slayers. They're a tough crowd sometimes."

"Are they ever?" said Willow, as she shook her head. "I can't believe Buffy's transformation. I don't even think she wears lipstick anymore."

"It's probably just chap stick now," said Tara.

"Speaking of which, I think Satsu's in love with Buffy," spilled Willow.

Tara's mouth dropped momentarily. She thought she caught Satsu giving more than just a look of admiration at Buffy.

"You just gave me my icebreaker," said Tara. "Guess who's coming with me on my little trip?"

"You're kidding. Well, I think you'll be all right if you don't mention the kiss that broke Buffy's coma," said Willow.

"You're shameless, you know," said Tara, as she nudged Willow. "You're making the interactions with Satsu more awkward than they need to be."

"I'm sorry. It's just…being around you feels like truth serum. I just want to pour my heart out," said Willow. She must've sensed that her words bothered Tara. "What's good to eat here?"

* * *

Willow and Tara exited The Bow Bar, and headed down Victoria Street.

"You should've warned me about the malt whiskey," said Willow, as the cold air hit her.

"I did. I said to try one of the ales," said Tara. "Honestly, I'm surprised that it was so packed today. It's usually Edinburgh's little gem."

Willow and Tara passed the guy that was flirting with Tara. He was locked in a passionate embrace with the woman across the room.

Tara laughed at the couple. "Hey, maybe you've found your calling."

In her tipsiness, Tara dropped her purse. "Oh my gosh…maybe I should've skipped the whiskey."

Willow and Tara giggled as they gathered the purse's contents from the sidewalk.

Then, Willow nervously kissed Tara.

Suddenly, a jolt went through Tara. Her mind flashed with visions. The shooting that injured Tara's leg. The lineage of Slayers when Willow cast the scythe spell. The destruction of Sunnydale. And lastly, Willow in a nude embrace with Saga Vasuki.

The force made Tara break from Willow's kiss and grab her leg in pain. She tried to limp towards a nearby bench, but her leg felt like stone.

"Are you okay?" asked Willow.

"Don't touch me," said Tara, as she pushed Willow away. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what on purpose?" asked a confused Willow.

"The kiss. I saw everything. Including your naked lessons with Saga. Does Kennedy know about it?" asked an infuriated Tara.

Willow hung her head in shame. Tara steadied herself against the wall, and slumped into a seating position. She massaged her leg in desperation. She didn't want to have the conversation that was about to transpire. But it was bound to happen either way.

"You don't understand. That battle in Sunnydale cost us so many lives," said Willow.

"I know, Willow. I did the final rites for the people we lost," said Tara. "So don't use that as a cop out."

"Yeah, but you weren't there. You didn't see Xander's face when Andrew told him about Anya. He tried to mask it with humor, like he does with everything else. But he was crushed. You didn't see Dawn at the back of the bus, looking out to see if Buffy made it. Dawn also lost friends. A lot of those girls were her age, you know. She bonded with them. After that, I needed to be stronger and better…so it wouldn't happen again," said Willow.

"And you don't think I had the same pressure. I've been here dealing with the aftermath while you've been out on your vision quest. Buffy sent me to set something up outside of Sunnydale. I was completely out of my element. I didn't know what I was doing, but I did my best. It's hard to build something from the ground up, and I'm still beating my brains trying to do that. I may have been around magic all my life. But I studied for hours until I got to the level of magic I can do now. I didn't have the option of taking shortcuts," said Tara.

"Shortcuts? I didn't take shortcuts. I studied too. I did all of that before I met you," said Willow.

"Yeah, you studied in the beginning. But now, you keep seeking out the wrong teachers. I know you mean well, but you're always walking on that fine line. One of these days, you might make the wrong choice and you won't be able to turn back," said Tara.

"Why do you always make me feel guilty about magic?" asked Willow. "I never have this problem with…" Willow stopped herself.

"Go ahead, say it. With Kennedy. You want to know why? Because she gets off on power just as much as you do. You're both perfect for each other," said Tara.

Her leg was feeling better. She began to limp away from Willow.

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Willow.

"Why? Are you afraid of having a 'problem'?" asked Tara. "You know, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Magic and infidelity in a neat package."

Willow stayed silent.

Tara answered indirectly over her shoulder. "I'm on a mission. I don't need any distractions."

"Please don't hate me for my choices," pleaded Willow.

"I don't hate you. That's what hurts me the most," said Tara.


End file.
